


Character Choices

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Partners in Crime (TV), Tommy and Tuppence - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: Tommy and Tuppence discuss Mr. Blunt and Miss Robinson.
Relationships: Tommy Beresford/Tuppence Beresford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Character Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I have to confess that this was borne out of the 1980s Partners in Crime TV show, which I started binge watching a few days ago, and find very soothing to watch. I have never read the short story collection, or any of the Tommy and Tuppence novels. Hopefully this rings true for fans of the books as well.
> 
> Un-beta'ed. Apologies for any errors.

"I've booked us in for two rooms," Tuppence said as Tommy sat down to dinner. Their latest case had taken them to a small inn nearly a hundred miles from London. The food looked to be uninspired, but hearty and appetizing none the less.

"Two?" asked Tommy.

Tuppence gestured to Tommy. "Mr. Blunt." She touched her own chest. " _Miss_ Robinson."

"Oh! Oh, yes. Good catch." The waiter arrived with the wine. He waited until he had left again before continuing, "We can't have the locals thinking that there's anything untoward going on between Mr. Blunt and his employee."

"Precisely," Tuppence said. She sipped her wine.

"And it is only a few nights, I suppose."

Tuppence smiled. "A sacrifice in the name of justice."

"Very noble of us."

"I thought so."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"You know, Tommy," she said, leaning forward and speaking _sotto voce_ , "I begin to suspect that Miss Robinson is a wicked sort of woman."

"Really‽" cried Tommy, in mock horror. "Do tell."

"Well, I think she might just be the sort of woman who would sneak out of her own room in the middle of the night, and knock on the door of her her employer." Tuppence touched her chin. "Tommy, would Mr. Blunt be so bold as to let her in if she did that?"

Tommy leaned back and took a long sip of wine. "You know," said he, "I think he might."

end


End file.
